Conventionally, an electronic musical instrument has pre-programmed pitches associated with each input. These pre-programmed pitches typically correspond to the pitches from the electronic instrument's acoustic counterpart. For example, someone familiar with paying an acoustic grand piano would be able to go to an electronic keyboard and immediately find the keys on the electronic keyboard which correspond to their counterparts on the acoustic grand piano and would be able to play a desired key by locating its position on the keyboard relative to the others.
A problem therefore exists that in order for someone to play an electronic keyboard as well as an acoustic piano they would need the same amount of training and practice as there is little if any difference between the playability of the two instruments. While some methods do exist of remapping the keys in such a way that a user can not make a so called ‘bad’ sound by playing a wrong not, there is little freedom in the selection of the ‘good’ notes. Players who would like to use current methods in reassigning the pitches of keys may want more or less freedom in the assignment of the pitches.